The Keeping Faith Job
by traceyaudette
Summary: "Michael Quinton Vance, you have some explaining to do! Why didn't you call and warn me? I would not...I've been here for three years. I can defend myself, you taught me! No, I'm not! Kicking and screaming! Fine, and I hope you warned him! I love you too! Eliot had a feeling that his life had just become a living hell. I don't own Leverage just my OC.
1. Chapter 1

Eliot was looking forward to a little R&R, the last job had been physical exhausting for him. He needed this time to himself, to reflect and refocus. Nate had promised them all three weeks off, he had tentative plans to travel but nothing was set on stone.

He was sitting back with a beer and a sandwich, getting ready to watch a football game when the chime of his doorbell disturbed him. Pulling out his phone, he checked the camera over his front door. Swing he jumped up, going to the door he yanked it open.

"Come in! What brings you to Boston Vance?" The two men walked over to the couch sitting down.

Vance handed Eliot a folder. ""I'm going to get straight to the point. I need you to retrieve and protect someone for me. There's been a threat made against my family."

Eliot held the folder in his hand, he'd do anything for Vance. "Is it your kids or wife?"

Vance smiled at him. ""No, it's Faith Elizabeth my sister."

Eliot frowned at Vance, he'd heard stories about Faith. She was nothing like her older brother. She was wild, spontaneous, and a free spirt. She never stayed in one place very long. He didn't want to say yes, because she would be a pain in the ass to find and protect. Eliot was pretty sure she would protest and try to run at every turn.

"I'll go find her, and keep her safe."

A look of relief washed over Vance's face. "You have no idea , how much I owe you for this. She's in New Orleans. She performs in a Burlesque show at a bar called Southern Lights. You'll find more information in the folder."

""Does she know that I'm coming and why?"

"No, I feel the element of surprise is best."

""I'll call you when I have her." The two men stood up, walking towards the door. Vance took out a thick envelope, handing it to Eliot. "I'm not taking your money."

"Please, Faith can be difficult, take it and use yourself some beer." Eliot took the money, but had plans of getting it back to Vance.

XXX

Eliot looked at the picture of Faith, she looked like a whole bunch of trouble. Long brown hair, green eyes, and sun kissed skin. She was a only five foot tall, she was curvaceous, Faith Elizabeth Vance is one beautiful woman. He continued to read more information about her, rolling his eyes, Vance had neglected to mention that he'd taught her how to defend herself. It was very likely, he'd get down there, and she'd kick his ass.

He was raised never to hit a woman, he'd have to come up with a way to subdue her. Hoping that his southern charm and good looks would work to his advantage. Reading further, he smiled at a line scrawled in Vance's handwriting. **_Do whatever it takes, to keep her safe Eliot. So she knows I sent you, the code word is Passat._**

He had her home address, phone number, and car she drives. He went up stairs packed a bag, calling the airport to get a flight to New Orleans. He called Nate, letting him know where he was going. He headed to the airport, hoping that everything went smoothly but had a feeling that it would be anything but smooth.

XXX

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the stage Lady Fe!" Eliot sat up in his chair as Faith stepped onto stage starting her routine. The crowd around him, was cheering loudly for her, she was obviously a favorite. He watched as she played to the crowd, dancing around the stage, walking towards the edge of the stage, she winked at a couple of men.

At the end of her routine, she left the stage, checking his watch, it was nearly two in the morning. He needed to talk to her, get her home, let her pack a bag, the head back to Boston. Walking towards the dressing room, he was stopped by security. "I'm here to see Faith, tell her that her brother sent me."

"Wait right here!" Eliot waited outside the door, looking around, feeling unnerved. The guard came back, frowning at him. "What's the code word?"

"Passat." The guard lead him back to the dressing room. Faith was sitting at vanity, taking off her make up. He slowly approached her. "I'm Eliot Spencer, your brother sent me. I need you to pack a bag and come with me."

She turned to him frowning. "I need to make a phone call!" Eliot watched her get up, and walk away, he followed her, wanting to stay near. "Michael Quinton Vance, you have some explaining to do! Why didn't you call and warn me? I would not...I've been here for three years. I can defend myself, you taught me! No, I'm not! Kicking and screaming! Fine, and I hope you warned him! I love you too!" She stomped back into the dressing room, glaring at him. "I have some shit to wrap up, I'll be ready to leave in the morning! You can sleep on my couch!"

Eliot had a feeling that his life had just become a living hell. He watched as Faith, grabbed her bags and left the dressing room, he followed close behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Faith opened the door to her loft, it was nearly three am, she watched as Eliot walked in behind her. She was pissed off about the intrusion and interruption of her life. Going to the closet, she pulled out a couple of blankets, and a pillow, dropping them on her sectional. "The bathroom is through that door. Help yourself to anything in the kitchen, make yourself at home."

She smiled at him, going up the stairs, she disappeared behind a screen, sinking down on the bed. Planning on her escape, she'd have to wait until he went to sleep. Pulling a prepacked bag out of the closet, she dropped it on the bed. Pulling a pair of clean panties, yoga pants, and t-shirt out of her dresser, she went back down to take a shower.

She glanced over towards the couch, he was drinking a beer, watching a movie. Stepping into the bathroom, she relaxed under the hot spray, leaning against the shower wall, she let out a sigh. She understood where her brother was coming from, he'd always been protective, this wasn't the first time he'd sent someone to protect her. Usually it was some military guy, dragging her to some under ground bunker.

This was the first time he'd sent a civilian, Eliot was sexy as hell and if he hadn't been sent to babysit her, he might hold some appeal. He must owe her brother some sort of debt, probably the only reason he was here. Stepping from the shower, she wrapped a towel around her body, and another around her hair.

Standing in front of the mirror, she dried her body off, and got dressed. Towel drying her hair, she used a wide toothed comb, running it through her hair. Hanging the towels up to dry, she walked out of the bathroom. Glancing over at the couch, she frowned to see that Eliot was still awake, she was hoping he'd be asleep. Walking to to the stairs, she went up to the loft, stepping behind the screen, she laid down on the bed.

Yawning she dozed off to sleep, hoping for a quick nap, then she could dash out before Eliot could know she was gone.

XXX

Her eyes snapped open, grabbing her phone, she saw it was six am. Quietly getting out of bed, she stepped around the screen, looking down into the livingroom, she could see Eliot was asleep. Grabbing her bag from the bed, she went down the stairs, knowing the front door would make too much noise, she opened the window, slipping out onto the fire escape.

Trying not to make any noise, she descended down to the street, hitting the ground, jogged towards her car. A pair of arms snagged around her waist, lifting her off the ground. She let out a stream of curse words, and started to fight to get away, the arms were holding her too tightly. She reached down in her boot, pulling out a knife, she stabbed her assailant in the arm.

Smiling in satisfaction when he cried out in pain, dropping her on the ground. She jumped to her feet, ready to fight.

XXX

Eliot's eyes snapped open, sitting up on the couch, he saw the open window, he knew that Faith had bolted. Letting out a growl, he sprung from the couch, pulling the door open, he ran down the stairs, hoping that she hadn't gotten to far. He came to a halt seeing her fighting off a man twice her size, he took off at a dead run towards them.

Hitting the man, he watched him drop to the ground, he grabbed Faith, throwing her over his shoulder, carrying her back inside. Taking her inside her apartment, he dropped her on the couch. "Where in the hell were you going?"

She got up off the couch, standing toe to toe with him. "I was taking care of myself! I don't need you to protect me!"

"Obviously you do! If I hadn't come along when I did!"

"I had it under control!" She continued to glare at him, her green eyes flashing.

"Sure you did, sweetheart!" She let out a frustrated groan, shoving him out of the way going into the kitchen. Fixing herself a cup of coffee, she fixed him one too, because she was brought up with manners. Picking up his mug, she placed it on the tray, with some cream and sugar, carrying it into the livingroom. "You done throwing your temper tantrum?"

Raising her eyebrow, she smirked at him. "Darlin, I don't throw temper tantrums. And I'd advise you not to piss me off too much, or I'll drop you on your ass! My brother taught me how to fight and take care of myself."

Eliot watched her walk away, going back up stairs to her room. Smiling to himself, this might be fun after all.

XXX

Faith grabbed her phone, calling her brother, rolling her eyes when it went to voicemail. "Michael Quinton, thank you so much for sending a pompous ass to babysit me! Call me back! I love you!" Tossing her phone on the bed, she grabbed her suitcase from her closet, and started packing. She heard him coming up the steps, pushing the screen out of the way, she watched him walk towards her.

"We're leaving in twenty minutes, be ready!" She wondered if he was going to be bossy and grouchy for the entire time.

"No problem!" A gunshot shattered her bedroom window, Eliot was knocking her to the ground, laying on top of her. Several more shots were fired into her apartment, Eliot pulled her to the other side of the bed. The shots stopped, he raised down, looking down at her.

"You okay?" She nodded her head at him. "Come on, we need to get out of here!" Pulling her up from the floor, she grabbed her suitcase, following him down the stairs. Picking up her bag off the couch, she followed him out the door, his hand at the small of her back, he guided her to his rental car.

He drove them straight to the airport, boarding a plane, they took off for Boston. Leaning back in the seat, she closed her eyes and relaxed, there was nothing she could do now. She was stuck with Eliot Spencer for however long her brother thought necessary.

XXX

She was being gently shaken awake. "Come on sleepy head, we're getting ready to land." Faith's eyes popped open, she was staring into Eliot's blue eyes. Reaching down, she buckled her seatbelt, preparing herself for landing, and whatever adventures were waiting in Boston.

"Where am I staying?"

"With me, I promised your brother I'd keep you safe."

"We will be talking more about this later." She looked at him, holding his gaze. "I have some questions."

"Maybe you should ask your brother."

"Since he is in hiding, and possible not answering his calls, you'll have to answer them!" Conversation stopped as the plane landed, and they were cleared to get off the plane.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliot stood close to Faith as they maneuvered through the airport, his hand at the small of her back, most people would mistake them as a couple. She carried her own bags, much to his protests, she refused to be anymore of a burden then what she already was. He guided her out into the parking garage, walking towards his car.

"Stay close to me Faith." She kept her eyes open, keeping aware of where she was.

"You do know, I can defend myself right?" She heard him chuckle in her ear, which really pissed her off. She was going to have to lay him out, to prove her point. Better to prove herself now, then waiting until it was necessary. "What do I have to do to prove it to you? I can kick your ass!"

"Not even on my worst day darlin!" She glared at him, as they approached a car.

"Any day, anytime!" He pulled her bags from her hands, putting them in his trunk, opening his car door, she climbed inside. Once he was behind the wheel, he turned to her, smiling.

"I don't hit woman, sweetheart!" He started the car, and took off through the streets of Boston. She leaned against the seat, looking out the window, trying to control her temper. She watched as the city started to fade away, she watched as buildings faded away, and the area started to be populated with woods. Eliot slowed down, pulling onto a county road.

Pulling into a drive of a two story house, she watched as the garage door opened and he pulled inside. Opening her door, she turned to get her bags. "I've got them." She followed him inside, stopping in the kitchen behind him. "I'll give you the grand tour."

XXX

Faith dug out her workout clothes from her suitcase, popping in her earbuds, she found her workout music on her phone and pushed play. She ran down the stairs, heading out the front door, an arm snagged out around her waist. She was anchored against a rock hard chest, her feet were off the ground. Relaxing her body, she threw her elbow into the person's solar plexus.

She heard them grunt, she stiffened out, her foot coming down on his in-step. She was released from the hold, she spun around, standing in a defensive mode. Relaxing when she saw it was Eliot. "What the hell?"

Eliot straightened up, glaring at her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"For a run, I missed my workout today."

"You can't go alone. Let me go change, I'll go with you." She stood at the door, waiting for him. He came back down stairs wearing gym shorts, and a t-shirt.

"Try to keep up!" She winked at him, as she took off down the road. He kept up with her, the whole three miles, she cooled down and stretched in his driveway. She felt his eyes on her, as they went inside the house. He disappeared into the kitchen, bringing her a bottle of water.

"Are you hungry? I can cook dinner for us..."

"I'm hungry, and you can cook?"

He smiled at her, his blue eyes lighting up. "I'm an excellent cook."

XXX

She closed her eyes, taking a bite of the chicken Alfredo and smiling in bliss. Opening her eyes, she found Eliot staring at her, a smile on his face. "This is really good, it's totally going to be worth having to run five hundred miles tomorrow." She reached for her glass of wine, taking a sip, sitting the glass down.

"I don't think you need to work out that hard."

She let out a laugh. "You saw what I do for a living and what I wear. I have to stay in shape, I can't afford to gain any weight." She took a bite of the salad he had put together. Leaning back in her seat, she let out a sigh, she would defiantly be in a food coma after this meal. "How did my brother con you into babysitting me?"

"He didn't con me into anything." He frowned at her.

She let out a laugh. "Right, please you served with my brother didn't you?"

"How can you tell?"

"The more I watch you, the more I see ex-military. It's in your movements, your attitude. So let me guess you've heard all about how wild little Faith Elizabeth is."

It was his turn to chuckle. "I've heard some stories, that you're also spontaneous and a free spirit."

"I guess that was true at one time, but I grew up and settled down. I've been in New Orleans for the last three years, working at the same place. Before that I spent two years in Paris."

She finished eating her meal, studying Eliot he wasn't all that bad, he was being half way decent. She gathered her dishes, carrying them into the kitchen, sitting them on the counter, she started to clean. His hands closed over hers. "You're my guest, you don't have to do that."

Faith looked up at him. "You cooked, I clean it's only fair. I'm only your guest because my brother talked you into babysitting me." She turned her back on him, cleaning the kitchen. She loaded the dishwasher, starting it, wiping down the counters and stove. Eliot was leaning against the counter, watching her every move. She finished up, standing next to him, she looked up smiling. "Now what?"

"Want to watch a movie?" Following him into the livingroom, she sat down on the couch, while he sat down in the recliner. Finding a movie on Netflix, they settled for an action adventure. After the movie was over, she climbed the stairs to the guest room, changing into a pair of sleep shorts and a t-shirt she climbed into bed.

XXX

Bouncing out of bed the next morning, Faith pulled on her workout clothes, and pulled her hair into a messy bun. Going down stairs she went to find Eliot to see if they could go for a run. She heard music blaring down the hall, opening the door, she found him in a gym. He was punching a bag, wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts. Sweat was running down his back, she blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Are you going to stare at me or come in?" He asked, not turning around.

She walked inside the gym, she knew that Eliot had a good body, but seeing it was playing havoc with her. She looked at the equipment that was available, going to the treadmill, she hopped on and set her preferences. Trying not to look at Eliot, but damn it was hard not to look at his finely chiseled chest. Her mind started to go to places that it didn't need to be, places that would just complicate things.

She had to repeat to herself, he's bossy and grouchy. Not your type, you'll be back in New Orleans as soon as this crisis is over. Even if he was her type, he wouldn't be interested in her, she was just a pay check. She watched as Eliot approached her. "I need to go to work today, you'll have to come with me."

"You're boss won't mind?"

He smiled at me. "I sort of work independently. Can you be ready to go in a hour?"

"Sure." She finished her workout, leaving the gym, going back up stairs to the guest room. Going into the bathroom, she went to clean up, and get ready for the day.

XXX

Riding back into Boston, Faith was surprised when he pulled up in front of a bar. She thought maybe he owned the bar, spending the day in the bar would be no different the any other day in her life. Getting out of his car, his hand was at the small of her back, he guided her up a set of stairs to apartments above the bar. Opening the door, she walked in behind him.

"Parker, Eliot is here, come down from the roof!" She heard a British voice. Eliot guided her further into the room, the faces stared at them. A blonde woman came bouncing into the apartment smiling.

"Welcome back Sparky."

"Faith Vance, this is Nate Ford, Sophie Deveraux, Alec Hardison and Parker. This is Faith Vance, Colonel Vance's little sister, he's asked me to protect her. There's been a threat made against his family. I'm going to need your help."

Faith smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you all."


	4. Chapter 4

Faith sat on the couch, waiting for Eliot to finish whatever business he had. She was starting to get bored and restless, getting up, she wandered towards the door of the apartment. Going out into the hall, she followed the stairs to the roof. It was a beautiful fall day on Boston.

It was depressing to be trapped indoors, she figured she'd be safe on the roof. Sitting down on a patio chair, she lifted her face to the sun. Closing her eyes, she wished listened to the sounds going on around her.

It wasn't long before she heard Eliot yelling her name, he didn't sound very happy. She got up from the chair, slowly making her way to the door. He came barreling through, stopping when he saw her standing there.

There was a mixture of anger and relief on his face. He stormed towards her, grabbing her arm. Are you out of your damn mind? What were you thinking? I turned around and you were gone! Do you know what went through my head?"

"No, I'm not. I was thinking I needed some fresh air and sun! And that you probably lost your pay check." Her answers were calm and collected, she didn't raise her voice at all. She removed her arm from his grasp, walking away from hIm.

"I refuse to tell your brother that you got yourself killed because you're a spoiled brat that can't follow my orders."

She plastered a smile on her face, standing in front of him. "I'm far from a spoiled brat, you know absolutely nothing about me." She spun on her heel, leaving him standing there. She walked down the stairs, rounding the corner, she leaned against the wall.

Trying to get her temper in check, hearing Eliot stomping down the stairs she looked up. Not wanting to fight with him, she remained silent and still. Watching him walk towards Nate's apartment, she moved to follow him.

Going inside he slammed the door in her face, she had her hand up to knock, when it swung open. Eliot stood there, glaring at her. "Are you purposely trying to piss me off?" He pulled her into the apartment.

"Yes, that's my whole reason for breathing!" She heard laughter coming from inside the apartment. They just stood there, glaring at each other, Eliot finally looked away. She watched as he took a deep breath and walked away from her.

"I'll see you in two weeks." He stomped towards her, taking her arm pulling her out the door. He was silent as they went down the stairs. She could feel the aggravation and anger radiating off of him. Pulling her outside, to his car, opening the door, he helped her in before slamming the door shut

She was tempted for a minute to slide across the seat, and hot wire his car, but she didn't have time. Faith also didn't want to face his wrath, when he caught up with her. She looked out the window, ignoring him.

XXX

Sophie looked at the others smiling. "A hundred dollars says their together by the time we come back from vacation."

"Naw, Eliot isn't the type to settle down with one girl. A hundred says it's just a fling!"

Nate looks at the two of them rolling his eyes. "I can't believe you're betting on his love live!" Staring at them both, hoping to make them feel guilty, he starts to smile. Pulling out a hundred dollars bill he slaps it on the counter. "A hundred on them being a couple by the time he's done protecting her."

Parker smiles, pulling out her own money. "She'll keep him on his toes, make him chase after her. Because he won't admit he cares, and she'll leave."

XXX

Faith glanced out the side mirror, noticing the car tailing them. She cut her eyes towards Eliot, she saw him looking in the rear view mirror. The car sped up, she held on to the door handle, turning around to look behind her, she watched the car catching up to them.

"Hold on!" She felt the car swerve, then the crash of metal, her body was jarred. Eliot floored the gas pedal, she looked back, seeing the car keeping up with them. Gun shots rang out, the car spun out of control, running off the road.

Slamming into a tree, the airbags deployed, Faith gave out a small moan. Pushing the airbag away from her, she looked over to the driver's side. "Eliot?"

She felt his hands on her, touching her face, examining it for injury. "Are you hurt?"

"I don't think so. What about you?" She reached down, undoing her seat belt. "Sorry about your car."

"I'm fine, and it's not your fault. Let's get out of here." She pushes open the door, falling out of the car. Eliot rushes **around** to the side, helping her up, she takes a few steps and stumbles. He sweeps her up in his arms, holding her bridal style.

Bullets fly through the air, he drops her to the ground laying on top of her. "Just go Eliot, save yourself!"

"I'm not leaving you darlin!" He rolled off of her, picking her up and carrying her to a safe spot. She watched as he took off through the woods, she winced at the sound of gunshots still hitting the car. As fast as they started, they stopped, ten minutes later Eliot came back for her,

Scooping her up from the ground, he carried her towards the roast, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Harrison is coming to get us."

He sat down near the edge of the road, holding her on his lap. He ran his hands over her swollen left ankle, she hissed in pain. "I think you should go get checked out."

"It's just a nasty sprain, I'll be fine. No worries." She smiled at him, hoping to reassure him. His hands brushed her hair from her face. Her heart rate quickened, she leaned in her lips grazing over his. She felt no response from him, she was disappointed, thinking she misread the situation.

She was pulling away about to apologize for kissing him, his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. His lips covered hers, kissing her gently, she opened her mouth returning his kiss. The sound of approaching tires, had Eliot breaking off the kiss.

He stood up, carrying Faith on his arms towards the van. Insisting they go to the hospital for her to be checked out. Faith tried to argue with him, but it fell on deaf ears. She was in the emergency room at Boston General waiting for X-rays.

 **AN: Please forgive any errors, I typed this on my phone during my lunch break.**


	5. Chapter 5

Faith was right, it was a bad sprain, the doctor gave her a brace, crutches, and pain medication. She was in and out of the ER in two hours, she hobbled out to the van slowly. Eliot lifted her off her feet, Hardison grabbed her crutches. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I can walk you know!"

He gave a chuckle. "Sure you can!"

She wrinkled up her nose, and laughed. "Okay, I can hop! Don't make fun of me Eliot Spencer!"

"Wouldn't dream of it darlin!" He smiled as he placed her carefully in the van. She watched as he climbed in the passenger seat, laying her head back on the seat, she started to feel woozy. The muscle relaxer and pain shot she had gotten in the ER had started to kick in. She looked at Hardison and Eliot, and started to laugh. Eliot turned around looking at her.

"You okay?" His eyes were full of concern.

"I'm gooooood!" She blew him a kiss, and winked at him. "You're cute, but you already know that don't you?" She let out a sigh, looking over at Hardison she leaned forward, touching his arm. "And you! MMMMMMM! You are just yummy to look at!" Leaning back against the seat she closed her eyes, drifting off.

XXX

Eliot turned around seeing that Faith was asleep, he looked at Hardison grinning. "She's drugged out of her mind!"

"Are you saying I'm not yummy to look at? I'm hurt!" Hardison continued to drive to Eliot's house.

"Man, that's not what I meant..." Frowning he was trying to come up with a way to get out of this. "I'm just saying, she might say all sorts of crazy things."

He didn't get to say anything else because Hardison pulled into the drive. Getting out of the van, he opened the back door, carefully picking Faith up. She opened her eyes, smiling at him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laid her head on his chest.

"You're so strong, and sexy! I've thought that since the first time I saw you!" She raised her head, her lips taking his. She kissed him hungrily, he responded for a couple of minutes before breaking it off.

"I'm sorry, I can't do this! I made a promise to your brother to protect you. I can't do that effectively, if I'm involved with you."

"I get it, it's all about money for you!" She struggled until she had one foot on the ground. Hopping towards the front door, she was unsteady, and almost fell, Eliot was quick. He had his arm around her waist, picking her up again, carrying her inside. Hardison walked in behind them carrying her crutches. He leaned them against the couch.

He said his goodbyes, and left them alone. Eliot placed Faith on the couch gently. propping her foot up, he went to the kitchen, filling an ice pack. He came back, gently placing it on her ankle. He walked back to the kitchen, to start making dinner.

XXX

Faith's ankle was throbbing, grabbing her phone she saw it was four am. Grabbing her crutches, she got out of bed, and hobbled down the stairs. Going to the coucj, she laid down, and turned on the TV. She hadn't been there long before Eliot was down stairs checking on her.

"Are you hurting?" He was squatting down in front of her.

"A little, nothing I can't handle." She winced at the throbbing in her ankle. He got up, going towards the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with her pain medication and a bottle of water.

"Take one."

"I don't like the way they make me feel!" She frowned at him, taking the bottle of water. "I'll be fine."

He opened the bottle, taking out a pill, holding it in his hand. "Faith, if you need it, take one. I don'r want you in pain."

She took the pill, putting it in her mouth, she took a drink of water and swallowed it. Letting out a sigh, she laid back down on the couch. Eliot sat down, carefully placing her feet in his lap. She looked at him, she'd been wanting to ask him since the begging but she hadn't. She didn't know if it was the drugs breaking down her walls or if she just needed answers.

"Who's after Michael? Or me? Why are you having to protect me?"

Eliot exhaled slowly. "There's a band of terrorist, that threatened him and his family. They had pictures of you from Southern Lights, and around New Orleans."

She looked at him, biting her bottom lip. Trying to calm her nerves, she took a deep breath. "After today, maybe I should leave. I don't want you or anyone else to get hurt."

His hands stroked her ankles gently. "You're not going anywhere! I can keep you safe, we are moving to a safe house in the morning." They looked at each other, neither of them saying a word. Faith finally broke the silence first, pulling her feet from his hands. She grabbed her crutches and hauled herself up.

"I'm calling Michael in the morning, I'll be out of your hair by the afternoon. I'm not worth dying over." She started to hobble away, she heard him come up behind her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her to him.

"Let me keep you safe, I'd lay down my life to protect you. You're worth it Faith." His lips were close to her ear, she could feel his warm breatg. Closing her etes, she tried to focus.

"You don't even know me, how can you be sure. Maybe I'm some horrible person." He laughed, turning her to face him, his arms holding her close.

"I find that hard to believe." The pain pill kicked in, the room started to spin, she fell forward, her head landing on hos chest. He picked her up, carrying her up stairs to the guest room. Tucking her into bed, he stared down at her, under different circumstances, he might have gone for someone like her. He left the room, leaving the door open, so he could hear if she got up again that night.

XXX

Faith woke up the next morning, looking around the room, she let out a steady stream of curse words. Her crutches were down staits, where she had left them last night. Sitting up slowly, the bathroom was only a couple feet from the bed, she could hop. She could make do without her crutches, she manged to get ready for the day, without them

Repacking her bags, she hopped out of the room, hopping out with them. Getting to the stairs, she let her suitcase tumble down the stairs, using the railing she hopped down a stair at a time. Eliot came running out of the kitchen, glaring up at her when he realized it was the suitcase he'd heard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Don't make a noise like that unless you've fallen!"

She hopped down the last three steps and laughed at him. "Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

He grabbed her, pulling her into his arms. "It scared the hell out of me! I thought you'd fallen and gotten hurt..." He was breathing hard, he pulled her to him, his lips devouring hers. She relaxed in his arms, letting him kiss her.

"Eliot..." She wrapped her arms around him, returning his kiss. She was lifted off her feet, and carried to the couch. He laid her down carefully, his lips only leac=ving hers for a second or two.

"You're so beautiful!" Laying beside her, he started to kiss her again. Reaching up, she pushed the hair out of his face. She woner what changed his mind, hell she didn't really care! She was just going to enjoy this time she had with him, however long they had.


	6. Chapter 6

"Michael, it's not safe for me to be here. I'm putting too many people at risk." Faith had waited until Eliot had gotten into the shower to call her brother.

"What do you want me to do? It gives me peace of mind, knowing that Eliot is protecting you." She could here the exhaustion and stress in his voice. She didn't want to cause him anymore, deciding not to add to it, she's stop giving Eliot a hard time. She did have a solution to putting everyone in danger.

'Let me go to the cabin, I'll be safe there." She waited for his answer.

"Not alone! Take Eliot with you."

"Mikey, you know I can take care of myself. If something happens to Eliot or his friends because of me..." She only reverted to using his childhood name when she was desperate. In the end, she'd do whatever he wanted her to, she had that much respect for him.

"Faith Elizabeth, I need you to stay with him. These people that are after me, will kill you just to hurt me. I'm already aware of the attempts on your life, it kills me that I can't protect you. I trust Eliot, that's why I contacted him."

"I love you big brother. I'll stay with Eliot."

"Thank you, and I love you too." She tossed the phone on the couch beside her. Waiting for Eliot to get done, so they can leave for the safe house. Hearing Eliot coming down the stairs, she looks up and smiles at him.

"You ready to go?" He's standing in front of her, his hands pulling her up, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looking into his eyes for answers for his change of heart..

"I guess I am." Sliding down his body, she reached for her crutches. Still wondering what had changed his mind, he'd been adamant on not getting involved with her romantically, now all of a sudden he was. Deep down, she wondered if he only did it to gain some kind of control of her. She started to hop towards the door, Eliot's stopped her.

"What's going on in that pretty head?" She looked at him, shaking her head. Continuing towards the door, she didn't want to day anything to ruin it. "Hey, talk to me."

"It's nothing." She moved towards the door, glancing over her shoulder she watched Eliot grab her backs moving behind her. Moving towards the door, she struggled to open it, getting frustrated she nearly fell backwards. Eliot dropped their bags, his arms wrapping around her, helping steady her.

"Take it easy." His eyes stared into hers, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." She smiled at him, finding her balance, she went out the door. Finding a truck in his drive she went out, climbing into the cab. Settling herself for a ride to who knows where she waited for him to climb inside.

XXX

She watched as he pulled up to a warehouse on the docks, pulling a remote from the console, he pushed a button and a garage door opened. He pulled the truck inside, waiting for him to come to a stop, she opened the door, grabbing her crutches. He was around the side of the truck, picking her up, carrying her up a set of stairs.

"You going to tell me what's going on?"

She looked at him long and hard. "I'm just wondering what changed in twenty-four hours. You went from not wanting to get involved romantically, to kissing me every chance you get. I'm just wondering if it's a way to control me?" She was just going to put it out there, she's be better off to know the truth.

"No! How could you think that?" He put her down on the couch, sitting down beside her. She pulled away from him, thinking maybe he was right, they shouldn't do this. She was attracted to him, she could see herself falling for him, if she let herself but he'd only lead to heartache, he wasn't the type to do relationships. She was looking for someone long term, not someone that could walk away with no problem or regret.

"Because I know your type! You were right, we can't do this and me be safe. It's better to keep it business." She turned her back to him, so he couldn't see the lies that she was trying to keep hidden in her eyes. She felt Eliot get up off the couch, he slammed out of the apartment to get their bags. It was better this way, she had to protect her heart.

XXX

Getting up from the couch, she limped from the room, Eliot hadn't come back up stairs yet. She was getting worried about him, opening the door, she heard him struggling. Swearing under her breath, she moved down the stairs as fast as she could. Seeing Eliot fighting three men, she moved towards the truck. Seeing her crutches laying on the floor, she picked them up.

Leaning against the truck, she moved along the side, getting to the end. Eliot was being held by one man, and fighting off two. Faith swung her crutch, hitting in the kidneys that was holding Eliot. He let out a scream of pain, he fell to the ground, letting Eliot go. She hit him in the head, knocking him out. She watched Eliot go after the other two men.

Hopping over, she found her balance hitting one of the men in the stomach, while he was keeled over, she hit him in the back of the head. He let out a groan, shaking it off, he stood up, grabbing her by her throat, he picked her up, throwing her in the back of the truck. Climbing in the back, he wrapped his hands around her throat, and started to squeeze.

She started to claw at his hands, she could see him smirking at her. Things started to fade out, sounds becoming distance, He was lifted off of her, the air returned to her lings, she started to cough, and wheeze. Closing her eyes, she was trying to get her breathing under control. "Faith?"

She felt hands on her again, she pushed them away, starting to fight. "It's me darlin. I'm not going to hurt you." Eliot pulled her up into his arms, she rested her head on his chest.

"Anyone around me isn't safe." She pulled back looking at him. She pushed away from him, getting out of the bed of the truck. She would go to the family cabin in Montana, the tricky part was getting away from Eliot.

XXX

She winced in pain as she went down the stairs, putting weight on her ankle was causing her terrible pain. Having to suffer through it because hopping would make too much noise. Getting into his truck, starting it, she was set to run, grabbing the remote, she pushed the button for the door to open. Frowning when nothing happened, she opened the door, letting out a stream of swear words.

Stepping out of the truck, her leg gave out and she fell to the floor, booted feet appeared at her head. Looking up she saw Eliot, glaring down at her, he bent down scooping her up, nor saying a word. He carried her back up stairs, carrying her to his bedroom.

"Since you can't be trusted, you'll have to sleep with me!" She let out a shocked cry, when he crawled into bed with her, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her to his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Three Weeks Later**

Faith sat in the van with Hardison, Sophie, Parker, and Eliot were in the building trying to catch the mark. "Ummm, guys the mark is leaving the building."

Watching him come towards the van, making a get-a-way, Faith made a split second decision. She hopped out of the van, walking towards the end of it. She could hear Eliot, telling her to get back in the van, through the coms. Ignoring him, she bumped into the mark.

"Excuse me, I'm so sorry!" She smiled sweetly at him. Disgusted inside for the things this man did, to the elderly and the confused. He looked her up and down, a smile appearing on his face.

"No, problem beautiful. Let me make it up to you by buying you dinner." Eliot was losing his mind over the coms, ordering Faith to get back in the van. He'd be out to take care of the mark in a minute. Faith continued to ignore, Eliot's demands.

"I'd love to." She looped her arm through his, letting him lead her. She heard Nate's voice telling her, she was doing great, that Eliot would be there to help her soon. To keep him distracted.

"What's your name? Not that I mind calling you beautify."

"Pagie Daniels, and you?"

"William Zane."

"It's nice to meet you William." They continued to walk, coming to stop in front of an apartment. "You are a naughty one, bringing to your apartment."

"I thought I could make you dinner." He smiled at her, his hand trailing up her back. She let out a shiver of disgust, but she masked it as pleasure. Biting her lip, she looked up ar him winking.

"Sounds like a plan." He opened the door, guiding her up stairs. _"Damn it Faith Elizabeth Vance, when I get my hands on you, you'll be sorry!"_ She could tell Eliot was pissed as hell, he'd have to get over it.

"So what do you do for a living?" He asked, again looking her over. She let out a laugh, throwing back her head.

"I'm an entertainer." She winked at him. "The adult kind."

"Maybe you can give me a private show." She pushed him down in a chair, leaning over him.

"I can't think of a better time, then like the present!"

XXX

The ride back to the sage house was in tense and strained silence, Faith watched as Eliot gripped the steering wheel. He focused on the road, he wouldn't even look at her. Pulling into the garage, he pulled inside. Shutting off the truck, he dragged her from the truck, and up to the apartment. Pushing her down on the couch, he glared down at her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

She stood up, glaring back at him. "Catching the mark! Helping out!"

"You endangered your life by going off with him alone! Then to go into his house, what the hell were you thinking?" He was breathing hard.

She smiled at him, letting out a laugh. "Trust me, I wasn't in any danger, especially when he thought he was going to get a free show!"

"He could have killed you! Damn it Faith, I'm trying to keep you safe and you go out and do something stupid."

Rolling her eyes, she looked at him, pushing him in a desk chair. "I'll show you exactly what I did!" She tied his arms to the chair, finding music on her phone, she started to dance around the chair. She sat on his lap, running her hands up and down his chest, her lips ghosting over his. Getting up, she stood a couple inches from him, undoing her dress, she dropped it on the floor.

Straddling his lap again, she kissed along his jaw line, she could feel him clinching it, she continued to kiss him, until she git ti his ear. Gently tugging the lobe with her teeth, she laughed as he growled. "Hmmmm, that's right! I knocked him out and never did any of to him."

She scooted off his lap, leaving him tired up, looking at his face, it was a mixture of anger and desire. She decided to leave him tied up, until, he calmed down. She picked up her dress, looking over her shoulder. "I'll untie you, once you've calmed down."

Walking towards the bedroom door, she heard him growl, and the ripping of fabric, she was scooped up. She was flipped around to face him. "While everyone else thinks you did a wonderful job, I'm tempted to take you over my knee!" Rolling her eyes, she glared at him, she struggled to pull away from him. Truth was, the past three weeks had been full of this sexually tension.

Maybe she should take all the feelings out of it, and just have a fling with him. It would be better then nothing, she was suddenly aware that she was only in her bra and panties. Their lips were just inches apart, she closed her eyes, waiting. "Tell me what you want! You pushed me away three weeks ago."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, her legs went around his waist. "I want you Eliot! Even if it's just for a short time, it's better then nothing!" He carried her to his bedroom.

XXX

Sophie smiled at the other three members. "He's so in love with her, it's not even funny. Did you hear and see how he reacted today?"

"She worried him, that was pretty reckless." Hardison replied, taking a drink of his orange soda. "He's just doing his job. Eliot is a bachelor, the man won't settle down."

Parker laughed. "You didn't see the look on his face when he thought she was stripping for him. He was coming unglued!"

Nate listened to the other three talking, he smiled, knowing that the hitter had already lost his heart to Faith. He just wondered if the man was smart enough to figure it out. Then there was Faith, she was hard to read, Nate couldn't tell where she was in all of this. His money was still on, that Faith wouldn't be leaving to go back when his job was over.

Nate was already making plans to include her as part of the team, she was a natural.


	8. Chapter 8

Eliot stood in the doorway watching her sleep, she looked peaceful and relaxed. He wondered when his feelings had changed for her, when he started to care more then he should. It was such a slow change, he hadn't even noticed it, then when she got out of the van, and stopped the mark, he went into a panic. Thinking that she could get hurt by the group after her brother, or even the mark could hurt her.

Then hearing what was going on through the coms, he felt a surge of jealousy. The thought of another man's hands on her, left him wanting to tear him apart. He stormed into Zane's apartment ready to kill him. When she went quiet on the coms, he thought his heart would stop beating. Finding Faith sitting on top of the counter, patiently waiting for him, nearly undid him. It took the drive back to the safe house for him to calm down, he was ready to shake the hell out of her, for scaring him.

Walking towards the bed, he eased himself in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. He smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep, before relaxing again in his arms. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her scent, it was coconut and something else tropical. Closing his eyes, he relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

XXX

Faith woke up wrapped in Eliot's arms, easing herself from his arms and the bed, she knew she'd made a mistake. Staring down at him, she felt her eyes filled with tears, she couldn't let this happen again. Grabbing her clothes, she quietly left his room, making her way to the guest room. Stepping into the bathroom, she turned the shower on, letting the hot water hit her, she leaned forward.

She had to walk away before she lost her heart, time to make plans and get out before it was too late. Finishing up her shower, she quickly got dressed, throwing things in her bag, she stepped out of the room. Not hearing anything, she ran down the stairs, pulling the door open, she stepped out onto the street. Slipping the baseball cap on her head, and sliding the sun glasses on, she took off down the street.

Keeping her head down, she proceeded down the street, staying aware of her surroundings.

XXX

Eliot's woke up the minute Faith left his arms, he didn't move as he watched her leave his room. Getting up, he got dressed, leaving his room, he kept an eye on her. He swore under his breathe as she left the safe house, she never learned, he followed her, keeping a distance back. He waited until she got to a park, before approaching her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He could feel his temper close to the edge. He's trying to keep her safe, and she was hell bent on putting herself in harms way. He pulled her into his arms. When she tried to pull away from him, he refused to let her go. "I'm trying my damnedest to keep you safe, and you insist on doing whatever it takes to put yourself at risk! Why?"

She walked away from him, her arms crossing over her chest. "Just let me go, I'll be fine on my own."

"I can't Faith, you know that...I made a promise to your brother." She let out a laugh, staring at him, opening her bag, she pulled out a wad of cash, throwing it at him.

"Now, I'm paying you to leave me alone!" He let the money drop on the ground, he grabbed her pulling her into his arms again.

"I'm not letting you walk away from me." He clinched his jaw, he stared into her eyes. "I can't let you go Faith..." His lips took hers, his hands slowly moving to her back, pulling her closer to him. "Come back with me, so we can talk."

"Eliot..." She had tears in her eyes.

XXX

She was staring into his eyes, not wanting to tell him how her heart was breaking at the thought of losing him. Knowing that he'd never love or want her for more then just sex. "I can't..." He reached up, wiping the tears from her eyes, his lips gently caressed hers.

"Please Faith..." His phone started to ring, she turned to walk away from him. His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "Hello. Are you sure? It's safe for her to go home? I'll let her know." He ended the call, looking at Faith. "That was your brother, they've been caught. It's safe now, you can go home."

She nodded at him, picking up the wad of cash, she shoved it in her bag, walking away from him. "I'll be out of your hair by tonight." Walking back towards the safe house, she could feel him close behind her. Going into the guest room, she packed her suitcase, pulling out her phone, she got a flight leaving that night. Leaving the room, Eliot was leaning against the counter.

"Faith, please don't leave tonight." His eyes were pleading with her to stay.

"Give me a reason, not to leave." She waited for an answer, when one didn't come, she walked out the door, going out to the street. Hailing a cab, she climbed in, heading towards the airport. Sitting at the first stop light, she was still stunned, when the cab was rear ended, the back door was ripped open, she was jerked from the back seat, by a man dressed in black, holding a gun.

Her hands and feet were tired up, she was thrown into a van, it sped off through the streets of Boston.

XXX

Eliot went back home, wishing he'd given Faith a reason to stay, he should have told her he cared about her. That he had fallen in love with her, and he didn't want to walk away from her, but instead he was a coward, he didn't say anything and let her walk away. Walking into his house, his phone pinged, signaling he had a message.

Pulling his phone out, he opened his text messages, seeing he had one from Faith, his heartbeat quickened. He opened it, it was a video, pushing play he watched it.

"Where's your brother?" Faith was tired to a chair, there was dried blood on her face.

"I don't know, and if I did; I wouldn't tell you!" She was hit in the ribs with a bat, she let out a grunt. The video went on for a couple of more minutes, then a man appeared on the screen.

"If you want to save her, get her brother to us!" Eliot dialed Vance's number, waiting for his friend to answer.

"I saw the video, I'm on my way to Boston." Vane's voice was full of emotion. "I thought she was safe."

"We'll find her, and bring her home. I'm going to get my friends started on trying to locate her." Eliot jumped into his truck, heading to Nate's. He felt overwhelmed with guilt, he should have been with her. This was his fault, because he was a coward.


	9. Chapter 9

Faith's entire body hurt, she had lost all track of time, having no clue how long she'd been there. Lifting her head, she noticed a new feature in the room. There was a tablet with a laptop sitting on it, the laptop was facing her. In her heart, she knew that she was being watched. She wasn't sure by who, the man holding her captive, her brother, Eliot and his team.

She was exhausted, dropping her head to her chest, she didn't know if she had anymore fight in her. Hearing the door open, she braced herself for more pain. At this point, she was hoping for death, so it would be over. Her head was jerked up roughly.

"Beg for your brother to come save you!"

She smiled, looking at the camrea. "I don't beg anyone, for anything!" She was rewarded with a slap across the face. Faith let out a grunted as her head snapped back, she lifted her head, refusing to look at the camera.

"Colonel Vance, if you don't come for your sister, I'm going to kill her!" Faith was hooked up to a car battery, and shocked. She let out a scream, because of the pain, tears streaming down her face. The man stepped in front of her, smirking. "If you'd just cooperate, I wouldn't have to hurt you "

Faith watched him leave the room, she raised her head looking at the laptop. "Mikey, please don't come after me. It's a trap, he's going to kill us both. I don't have the energy or strength to fight anymore." She stopped, trying to catch her breath, tears streaming down her face. "I love you bug brother, thank you for always protecting me. Tell Eliot I loved him."

She lowered her head, giving into the darkness and pain.

XXX

Eliot walked away from the screen, haunted by the image and words of Faith. It nearly broke him, to hear her say she was giving up. To hear her say she loved him, made him want to tear down walls and kick in doors to find her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, and tell her he loved her too.

He stood in Nate's kitchen trying to pull himself together, he needed to have his wits about him when they went in for her. Vance stood next to him, tears in his eyes. "It's not like her to give up."

"We're going to find her and bring her home safe."

"What she said, about loving you..."

Eliot let out a long breath, he looked at Vance. "I love her, she doesn't know..."

Vance looked at him, putting his hand on Eliot's shoulder. "Then you better tell her, when you see her."

XXX

Faith opened her eyes, the laptop was still on the table. She lifted her head, looking at the screen, she could see the outside of the building she was in. Blinking her eyes, she thought she saw Eliot and Miachel at the door.

Closing her eyes, knew she was hallucinating. They didn't know where she was, she was alone, she was going to die in this dark and dank room. The screen went black, she lowered her head to her chest, closing her eyes.

She heard Eliot calling her name, lifting her head she looked around the room. Seeing his face on the laptop, she thought she was seeing things again. "Faith, I'm coming for you baby. Don't you give up. I love you, I need you to fight for me. I'll be there soon."

She could feel the tears streaming down her face, she nodded her head. She was pretty sure she was hearing and seeing things. In her heart, she knew no one was coming for her, and she was okay with it.

XXX

Eliot and Vance were riding in the van towards the warehouse where Faith was being held. He was quiet, focused on what needed to be done, Vance had recruited some ex-special ops to help with recovering her.

They met two miles away from the warehouse, meeting the special ops, they talked about the plans to go in and rescue her. It was going to take everything in him, not to go in with "guns" blazing to get her.

He hoped they weren't too late, he wouldn't be able to breathe until she was in his arms.

XXX

Faith couldn't take anymore, she was tired and weak. The constant beatings and torture had worn on her, she closed her eyes. Seeing Eliot she smiled, wishing things would have been different, if only she would have told him she loved him before she left.

Maybe he would have asked her to stay, maybe he would have admitted his feelings, and she wouldn't even here now. It was all too late now, she was gasping for air, her body was shaking from the cold.

"I'm sorry Eliot...I love you." She said out loud to the empty room. Letting her head drop to her chest, she let out a final breath.

 **AN: A short chapter on my lunch break!**


	10. Chapter 10

Eliot ran down the halls, kicking in doors looking for Faith, not finding her, he was becoming frustrated. He could hear a gun battle going on, above him. Kicking in the last door, his breathe caught in his throat, seeing her slumped over in the chair. She didn't even flinch when the door slammed open. "I need a medic, last room on the right."

He ran to her, feeling for a pulse, there was nothing. Pulling a knife from his boot, he cut the ropes holding her to the chair, laying her flat on the floor, he started doing CPR. "Come on Faith...baby...come back to me. Fight for me!"

Eliot had blocked all sounds out, he was too focused on trying to bring her back. Someone touched his shoulder, he flung them away, continuing with the CPR. "Spencer, the medics are here. Let them do their job."

He moved away from her body, watching as they worked on her. He looked to see Vance standing at the door looking heart broken as they worked on his sister. Eliot felt helpless, there was nothing he could do to save her now.

If he had only chosen not to be a coward, and told her that he loved her, she'd be alive right now. Vance walked into the room, standing beside him, staring down at his sister. She was hooked to a heart monitor, which was showing a flatline.

The medics had already shocked her, five times, and were getting ready to pronounce her. Vance stepped forward, tears running down his face. "Faith Elizabeth Vance, don't you dare do this. Don't you give up, do you hear me?"

Eliot put his hand on his friends shoulder, pushing him towards the door. "Come on, let's go back to Nate's.

"I can't leave her here!" Eliot pushed him towards the door. The medics looked at them sympathically.

"We're taking her to St. Anthony's." Eliot nodded as he left, he'd go and take care of it later.

XXX

The medics were cleaning up, and loading the body onto the gurney. Faith let out a moan, there was a beep on the heart monitor. "Holy shit! We have a heartbeat!"

She could hear faintly what was going on around her, the medics loading her in the ambulance, working on her. Asking her to respond to them, but she was just too weak. She faded back into the darkness, where there was no pain.

XXX

Eliot was in a fog as he drove towards Nate's, he didn't even register that Vance's phone was ringing. It wasn't until he heard his friend asking if this was some sick joke, did he look over.

"What's going on?"

"That was a nurse at St. Anthony's ER, the medics just brought Faith in. She's alive!" Eliot stared in disbelief, at his friend.

"How is it possible? We both saw her..." Eliot turned the van towards the hospital, he wouldn't believe it until he saw it. Someone was playing a cruel joke in them both, he was going to kick their ass when he found them.

XXX

Faith opened her eyes, wincing in pain, she looked around the room. There was a nurse standing near her bed. "Eliot? Miachel?"

The nurse smiled at her. "They're in the hall, waiting to see you. Very intense, driving the staff crazy." Faith smiled at the nurse.

"I'm sorry..." She winced in pain.

"Nothing to be sorry for honey! Both those men love you. Do you need something for pain?" Faith nodded her head. She had no idea how long she'd been at the hospital, she watched the nurse leave the room.

The door slowly opened, Eliot and Miachel came into the room, approaching the bed slowly. A smile, slowly appearing on her face. "Why are you two being pains in the ass?"

Relief washed over both men's faces, they looked down at Faith smiling. Miachel took his sister's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Someone had to take up your slack. You've been sleeping for the last week!"

He leaned down, kissing her forehead. Faith looked at Eliot. "What's your excuse?"

Eliot laughed, taking her other hand in his, bringing it to his lips. "I couldn't let him have all the fun!" She rolled her eyes at the two of them laughing, she winced in pain. Both men looked down at her with concern.

The door opened, the nurse walked in glaring at the two men. "I thought I told you two to wait." The nurse gave Faith her IV pain medication, closing her eyes, she started to relax.

Miachel looked at the nurse. "Sorry, I needed to make sure she was okay. This is my baby sister." The nurse eyed both men before leaving the room. Miachel took a seat next to the bed, Eliot sit on the edge, looking down at her face.

XXX

"Faith, I need to tell you something." Her eyes were closed, she slowly forced her eyes open. Seeing Eliot's beautiful blue eyes staring down at her, she smiled.

"I thought I wasn't going to see you again." She said sleepily, her eyes drifting closed.

"I know baby, I thought I'd lost you. You're the first woman in a long time that I can't walk away from, the first one I don't want to. You've become important to me, I love you." He looked down, seeing that her eyes were closed, and that her breathing was slow and even.

He smiled, leaning down to kiss her. He turned his head, hearing Vance chuckle. "Nothing like pouring your heart out to a woman, and she falls asleep."

"I'm just happy she's still here for me to pour my heart out to." Eliot eased himself off the bed, sitting in a chair next to her. He'd spend the rest of his life telling Faith how much he loved her.


	11. Chapter 11

Faith paced her hospital room, she'd been awake for three days, it had taken her that long to talk her way out of here. She hadn't seen Eliot since the day she woke up, according to Michael he had to leave for work. She was disappointed, but it was better this way, make a clean break. She was going straight to the airport, and going to New Orleans.

Tie up any loose ends, then move on, she hadn't decided where she was going yet. The door opened, she smiled at her brother, as he walked into her room. "My flight leaves in two hours, did you bring my bags?"

"I really think you should wait, talk to Eliot..."

Faith shook her head, smiling sadly. "It's better this way. He isn't the type to settle down, you're the one that told me that."

"People can change...just wait for him."

"No, I'm going home, take care of some business, then move on." Walking out behind her brother, she rolled her eyes, when she's forced to ride in a wheelchair. She couldn't afford to get her heart broke. She loved Eliot, and probably wouldn't get over him anytime soon. Waiting around, just to hear him tell her that he didn't have feelings for her, she just couldn't do it.

She had no idea, why her brother was encouraging her to stay and wait. Climbing into his car, she closed her eyes, as he drove towards the airport.

XXX

Eliot was sitting the seat on the airplane, anxious to get back home to Faith. It frustrated him to no end, when he was pulled away, the early the next morning for a job. He didn't get a chance to tell her, he could have told her how he felt about her on the phone, but he wanted to do it in person. He was going to do it tonight, he wasn't going to waste anytime.

She should be waiting for him at his house when he got there. He smiled as he leaned his head against the seat, Hardison's mindless chatter was no where near as annoying as it usually was. Closing his eyes, he tried to focus on whatever the man next to him was saying. Looking at his watch, it would be another three hours before they landed, another thirty minutes before he was home with Faith.

XXX

Faith took a cab to her loft once she got back home, looking around the apartment, she had to decide where to start first. Cleaning, was a must, she started in the kitchen. Scrubbing everything down, throwing out spoiled food, taking out the trash. Going into the livingroom, she scrubbed down the room. Dropping on the couch, out of exhaustion, she fell asleep.

Waking up a couple hours later, she ordered some take out, and continued to clean. Trying to keep her mind off of Boston and Eliot, exhaling slowly she had too much to do in the next few days to get bogged down in her feelings.

XXX

Eliot entered his house, listening for sounds of Faith inside. "Faith? You here?" He went up stairs, looking for her. Going into the bedroom, he noticed the closet door was open. Seeing her clothes were gone he frowned, pulling open a few drawers, all her things were gone. Sitting down on his bed, he pulled out his phone, calling Vance.

"Where is she?"

"She went back to New Orleans. I'm sorry, I tried to get her to stay."

"Is she coming back?"

"No, she's moving on. She doesn't know where." Eliot threw the phone across the room, that was it then. She didn't care enough to stay, he got up from his bed, going to pick up his phone, he left his house. He needed to find something or someone to take his mind off of things.

XXX

Looking around the loft one last time making sure she hadn't forgotten anything, she walked out to her car. The movers left a hour ago, she was moving to Memphis, she had gotten a job singing in a club. She'd left Boston three weeks ago, no matter how much she tired she couldn't get Eliot out of her mind or heart. Climbing into her car she started the five hour drive north.

She had rented a small house, ten minutes from the club she was working at. Pulling into the driveway, she let myself inside the house, wandering from room to room. This was going to be perfect, it was in a quiet neighborhood. she heard a truck pulling up in front of the house, looking out, she saw it was the movers. They had the truck unloaded in two hours, she didn't have much in the way of furniture.

It was mostly clothes, shoes, music and books. Once she was unpacked, she went grocery shopping and got totally settled in, she had another three days before she had to start at the club. Sitting down in the livingroom, she pulled out her phone to call her brother.

XXX

"All I'm saying, is that she's in Memphis. She's been there for a week, singing at a club called Lady Blue. Go see her, you've been cranky since she left!" Hardison stared at Eliot.

Eliot just growled, walking away from the table, leaving the four of them sitting there. He'd clearly moved on from her, he grabbed a beer from the bar. He felt Sophie standing next to him. "Did you tell her you loved her?"

"She fell asleep before she heard me say it. Then we got called out on a job. She was gone when we got back, she doesn't feel the same way."

Sophie let out a laugh. "I saw the way she'd look at you. Faith loves you, don't be a fool, go get her. So you'll stop being cranky."

Eliot took a drink of his beer, not moving from his seat, Sophie let out a frustrated groan before walking away from him. He sat there thinking about what she had said, knowing she was wrong. If Faith loved him, she would have stayed and waited for him to come home, and not ran off. It was better this way, the door to the pub opened, a redhead came walking inside.

Eliot grinned, walking towards her. "Hey darlin, buy ya a drink?"

XXX

Faith finished her first set, she left the stage, going to the bar. "What can I get ya Liz?" The bartender winked at her, and smiled.

"Just some water please, thanks Jack." Faith changed her stage name once she got to Memphis, she went by Liz Michaels.

"How about we go out for breakfast once we close the place down?" She smiled at him, biting her lip.

"Sure, as long as we can go for waffles!"

"You got it sugar!" Grabbing her water, she walked back towards the stage.


	12. Chapter 12

"Put your hands together for Liz Micheals." The audience in the small club, cheered and clapped, Faith stepped out onto the stage, the spot light hitting her. The first chords of a song playing, she held the microphone and started to sing. Her breathy voice sang out the first verse of the song, she swayed her hips to the beat.

Eliot sat at a back table, watching her perform memorized by her beauty. Her hair was curled down her back, she was wearing a form fitting black, full length dress. She'd lost weight, since the last time they'd seen each other, it worried him. He took a drink of his whiskey, wondering if she'd been taking care of herself.

He watched her move around the stage, performing a variety of blues songs.

 _Something told me it was over_  
 _When I saw you and her talking,_  
 _Something deep down in my soul said, "cry girl"',_  
 _When I saw you and that girl, walking out._

 _Ooo I would rather, I would rather go blind boy,_  
 _Than to see you, walk away from me child, and all_  
 _Ooooo so you see, I love you so much_  
 _That I don't want to watch you leave me baby,_  
 _Most of all, I just don't, I just don't want to be free no_

 _Ooo I was just, I was just, I was just sitting here thinking_  
 _Of your kiss and your warm embrace, yeah,_  
 _When the reflection in the glass that I held to my lips, now baby,_  
 _Revealed the tears that was on my face, yeah._

 _Ooo and baby, baby, I would rather, I would rather be blind boy_  
 _Than to see you walk away, see you walk away from me, yeah_  
 _Ooo baby, baby, baby, I'd rather be blind now_

(I'd Rather Be Blind by Etta James)

She smiled at the crowd. "We're going to take a short break, I'll be back in ten minutes. Don't forget to tip your bartenders and wait staff." Eliot watched her step from the stage, making her way through the crowd towards the bar. He watched her talking to the bartender, they were close. He felt a pang of jealousy surge through him.

He was tempted to get up and just leave without talking to her, but he kept his seat. He had promised the others, he would talk to her, apparently he'd been a miserable bastard since she had left. He sank down in his chair as she walked by him, she stopped turning to look at him.

"Eliot?" He stood up, staring to look at her, taking a step towards her.

"I've missed you Faith, or is it Liz?"

"I've got to go...I have another set to do. I'll be done at two." He watched as she walked away from him, again.

XXX

Faith's mind was a whirlwind of thought as she went through her second set. Wondering why Eliot was here, what could he possible want from her. Did Michael send him to protect her again? She'd kill her brother if he did, and didn't bother to call her to tell her. She left the stage after her second set, moving to her dressing room. Pulling her hair in a ponytail, she washed the make up off her face, changing out of her dress, she put on her street clothes.

It felt good to get into hr street clothes again, walking out into the club, she looked around. Eliot was no where to be seen, feeling disappointed, she made her way to the bar. "Hey beautiful, you up for breakfast?"

"No, I'm going home to bed. I'm exhausted."

"Promise you'll eat something! You know Sam worries about you." She smiled at Jack.

"I love you both, you're always watching out for me." She leaned across the bar kissing his check. The door to the club swung opened, Eliot came in carrying a bouquet of white roses. Seeing Faith kissing the bartender, he dropped the flowers, walking out. Faith ran towards the door, picking up the roses, she ran after him.

Watching his retreating back, she shouted his name, as she chased after him. He turned, storming towards her. "Are you with him?"

"Jack?"

"Is that his name?" Faith smiled at him, then she started to laugh. She could see that he was getting angry, she put her hands on his arms.

"Why are you here?"

"I love you Faith. I have for a while now. I can't loose you..." Faith threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, kissing him. Her hands running through his hair.

"I love you too. Jack is married..he and his husband Sam owe the club..." Eliot's arms wrap around her, pulling her close to him.

"Why did you leave? I've been miserable without you!"

"I didn't think you loved me. Micheal had told me stories of your love em and leave em ways..."

"I'm not walking away from you, I want you by my side. Will you come back to Boston with me? Live with me?"

"Try to get rid of me!" She kissed him, sealing the deal.

 **THE END**


End file.
